


Ooh Mister Red Arrow Ooh!

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, OOH MISTER RED ARROW OOOH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh Mister Red Arrow Ooh!

It’s not that he doesn’t think Artemis is good enough or strong enough or smart enough – or even nice enough – to be on the team. It’s not. It’s just that – he had it all figured out in his mind.

Roy was looking out for them. Because he cared about them. And maybe because he really wanted to be one of them. Maybe that arrow was his way of apologizing. And Roy would join the team, would save them with those arrows whenever things looked bad, would hang out with them at Mount Justice, watching thos old soaps Megan likes and pranking Red Tornado. And one day Roy would lean close to Wally and tell him he was okay, wasn’t such a stupid kid after all –

That’s never going to happen now. And it makes Wally so angry – that he could’ve had this, could’ve had Roy, the real Roy, could’ve maybe even seen him with his mask off, and instead there’s Artemis snuggling close to Megan on the couch, whispering. Laughing at him.

He’s told Roy he wanted him on the team, has told him over and over, every single time they’ve met. But it’s - it’s too late. God, Wally hates those words. He’s talked about it with uncle Barry before, how having superspeed can make you feel like you’re constantly too late, because there’s always, always something that you won’t manage in time.

Robin says he has to get over his little crush on Red Arrow and try to get along with Artemis.  
“She’s really commendable once you get to know her,” he says. “Not mendable at all. Or wait, wouldn’t that mean-”  
“I don’t have a crush on Roy,” Wally says. Because he doesn’t. He just.

Sometimes Wally thinks about Roy while he touches himself. About his archer arms and his little smile and his voice when he’s angry with the League. Doesn’t quite dare to think about the other things. What Roy could do to him if he decided to come back to the team. If he decided that Wally wasn’t such a stupid kid after all.  
He doesn’t have to. It’s enough to just – mentally hold a picture of Roy, in his Red Arrow costume, radiating warmth. Taking his mask off so Wally can see his eyes. It’s enough.

Except when it’s not. Except when all he can think about is Roy feeling betrayed and hurt by everyone he knows. His mentor, the league, everyone. Roy being angry and disappointed. Roy thinking Wally and the rest of Young Justice are juvenile and worthless.  
He runs down to Star City then. Sits on a rooftop and looks for arrows. Some nights he even sees one.  
Tonight is one of those nights.

 

It might just be Green Arrow or Artemis or someone else. There are plenty of archers in Star City. Wally knows that, knows it from every time he’s told Green Arrow some half-assed excuse about having a message to him from the Flash on nights like this. But.  
His heart is still beating a little faster than it should when he runs towards whoever shot the arrow.

It’s Roy. It’s Roy, and he’s busy tying up some mugger or something, but he looks up when Wally stops in front of him. They’re standing in a narrow alley, and it’s not exactly Gotham-level scary, but Wally is still glad he’s not in there alone.  
“What are you doing here?” Roy asks. He sounds a little annoyed, but he still lets Wally help him with the rope, and when Wally smiles at him he smiles back. His teeth are really pretty.  
“I was in the neighborhood,” Wally replies, and then he laughs a little to make sure Roy understand that it’s a joke.  
“I just wanted to talk to you.”  
Roy asks him to run the mugger to the police station. He promises he will still be there when Wally gets back. As if Wally wouldn’t be able to find him.  
“Okay,” Wally says. He doesn’t bother with talking to the police, just dumps the guy outside the station and rings the bell. When he looks behind him, he sees a policewoman pulling the guy into the building by the ropes.

When he gets back to the alley, Roy is still standing in the exact position he was in when Wally left. He waits until Wally’s standing still before he slowly starts walking closer.  
“For the last time,” he says, and now they’re standing so close Wally can almost see his eyes behind the domino mask, “I don’t want to join your stupid little team.”  
“I don’t want you to join the team”, Wally says, “I want you to join _me_.”  
And, okay, that sounded a lot cooler in his head, but Roy is laughing in a good way, leaning down to rest his forehead against Wally’s.  
“You’re such a stupid kid,” he says. And then they kiss.


End file.
